callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Der Riese/Quotes
I give you... the new quotes page for Der Riese! Feel free to add anything from the trailers/gameplay videos that I may have missed. WouldYouKindly 20:35, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I think it would be appropiate for me to say, "Danke!"Cpl. Wilding 13:39, 6 August 2009 (UTC) misquote I have no time to do this, but the qoutes that say oorah is supossed to be Ura. it means hooray. 05:59, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Wrong. "Oorah" is a "cheer" of sorts (for lack of a better term) that the US marines use. Dempsey is a marine, so it's correct. WouldYouKindly 06:19, September 7, 2009 (UTC) And the last quote of Nikolai in power ups should say "Soviet supply routes are not this good!" not with the periods. The Rules Okay, since apparently NOBODY knows how to do anything on this page properly, here are the ground rules: *If you are adding a new quote, this is the format for what to type: *Just LEAVE THE SPACES ALONE. The only way to properly space is to follow each quote with the forced line break HTML tag ( ). THIS IS FINAL. *Please use proper punctuation. The quote itself has to have punctuation marks where needed, but the description of when they say it does not have any punctuation to end the description (meaning commas and other marks are okay within sentences, but don't use a period or anything else to end the whole description). *Keep spelling as correct as possible. You may need to use a writer's voice to misspell words sometimes (i.e. Fuckin', Gonna), but spell properly. Saying words like the examples is right, but when you spell Browning with a "Q", you're ruining the page. *Retain accuracy. You're bound to forget some of the quote before you hit the computer after the match, but try and keep it as close to the real thing as possible. Please follow these rules if you want to edit this page, we're in the middle of deciding a BIG revamp, and the more you follow the rules, the less we have to fix before we send this page off. Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] 19:38, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I think the spaces are another RTE bug, it's not done intentionally, we'll just have to fix them as we go WouldYouKindly 01:53, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the newb speak, but what does RTE stand for? The spaces are made by a bunch of different users, anons mostly, but account users too. :WouldYouKindly is talking about the rich text editor which was released a few months ago. It is very buggy still and messes up the spacing quite frequently.-- 02:24, 11 August 2009 (UTC) New Quotes Can people please start using the correct quote format for adding quotes? I'm getting sick of changing it around. For example: putting: , into the edit box will give you: * People keep trying and failing to make the text manually match that look and it's getting really annoying having to fix it, anyway, sorry for the rant, but it's little things like that that annoy me a bit >.> WouldYouKindly 02:11, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Whoops, sorry. I didn't know that. I'm really new to Wiki so I don't know how to do stuff like that. Cpl. Wilding 17:39, 7 August 2009 (UTC) That's alright, I just wanted to get the message out there so this article's construction goes a lot smoother WouldYouKindly 04:16, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Removed quote? I put a quote I heard on here earlier, and when I checked back, it had disappeared. For reference, the quote was "Where do you come up with these expressions..." and Nikolai said it. Cpl. Wilding 00:13, 10 August 2009 (UTC) It probably happened when I was revamping, just add it again, you shouldn't have any problems if that's the only thing you edit. Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] 02:56, 10 August 2009 (UTC) One of Richtofen's Quotes I initially added one of his quotes as "Edward your head." BUT, now that i've been watching youtube videos and reading the comments on der riese, it has come to my attention that he may say "Ed wants your head". This would support the theory that he is Edward, Maxis' assistant. Can someone play the game and try to get that quote just to confirm that it is or isn't this one. Thankyou. --DrRichtofen 17:49, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I can only play by myself, really, but if anyone wants to assemble a team long enough to hear these quotes, weeellll, I have it on the 360. 18:40, 11 August 2009 (UTC) One of the sound designers at Treyarch confirmed to me that it is indeed "Ed wants your head." If this page wasn't locked I would've adjusted the quote by now. :( --Nachtofen 01:48, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I'm your guy, to modify! :P ...I'm sorry, that was lame. But I'll change the quote. 03:24, 20 August 2009 (UTC) 'Tis done. Now for your first major edit: copy down all the info on Edward's page, and go bug an admin to delete it. Afterward, just sprinkle the info into Richtofen's page. Tell them I got your back, if it helps. 03:28, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you Akyoyo :) I also managed to find a youtube clip of the quotehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rUEz_4fWgis so people can hear it for themselves... I don't know what more I can do. If people still insist on the wrong quote, then I give up, lol. --Nachtofen 04:50, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I Need Permission Im new so i dont know how to edit stuff. I watched this youtube video which had many Quotes which arnt in the quote page. so i clicked the edit link and then it said i dont have permission to edit the page. Does anyone Know how to fix this. You need to have a certain number of edits first probably. I think BigM protected it not only from users who don't have accounts, but from un-established users as well. Just as well, you don't seem to be able to type english very well, and you said you were new to editing...so...you kinda answered your own question, in a way. Oh, and obey the warnings, SIGN YOUR POSTS, STEVE. (~~~~) 23:56, 11 August 2009 (UTC) To edit this page you need to be a registered user and your account has to be older than 4 days-- 00:28, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Nikolai's quotes Somebody removed a LOT of Nikolai's quotes. I don't know if it's because they cluttered up the page or what, but a majority of them were ones that I know he's said. I hate doing stuff like this, but I feel that it needs to be said. Cpl. Wilding 14:09, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, now I have no idea how THAT happened. That could be the real RTE bug, not the spacing (I know who's doing the spacing...), but I don't know for sure how a bunch of quotes disappeared. 14:58, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Well, they're all back now, but DAMN that's weird. 15:09, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Ha Ha you make funny joke! -After getting a teddy bear out of the mystery box Does he say it sarcastically? 05:10, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Zackdecamp02:10, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I have vodka, BUT NO FUCKING AMMO! -After running low on/out of ammo If this were Russia, you wouldn't have to do all this. You would press ONE button, and it would work. -After initiating a link to the mainframe You're killing them, I'm killing them. Even fucking DOC is killing them! -Randomly How come you always get the good guns and I get the Colt? -After witnessing Tank get a good gun Ugh, that vodka was terrible. Oh wait, that was teleporter! -After teleporting Now that I have speed, maybe I can drink vodka between kills! After getting speed cola In Russia i kill bears 10 times your size! -After getting a teddy bear out of the mstery box That's a big fucking knife! -After getting the Bowie Knife There is a lot of quotes that are not there you should be alowed to edit the article "My old friend, how'd I miss you"- When Nikolai obtains a gun from the mystery box. By Redman1137 Monkey Bomb I think someone should put in the Monkey Bombs Quotes.Because im not aloud to. Steven le 02:30, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I haven't gotten the monkey bomb that much, but I'll start it. 02:34, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks I would of done it but I can,t until 4 days. Steven le 02:37, 13 August 2009 (UTC) *Sigh* Again, it's for a good reason. Please learn proper spelling, grammar, formatting, and other important typing/English skills before your first edit. 02:41, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Oops, must of pressed the wrong button Steven le 05:08, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry for the insults. I looked at your other edits, and they're more or less properly typed. Thanks for all your other edits. My guess is you type in the dark sometimes? 05:33, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I guess my english is kinda bad. But also i am actually 11. Thata right i faked my age while signing up because it diddn't let me when i used my real age. Please dont ban me or anything for this. Steven le 09:57, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ...No, no, it gives me a chance to get a bigger edit count by proofreading...everything... 14:51, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I would do it my self but editing is blocked, here are some 'universal' quotes Monkey Bomb: "You're not Sam....." - When being primed. Zombies: "Sam?" - After surviving a monkey bomb explosion. Zombies: "Monkey?" - After surviving a monkey bomb explosion. Zombies: "Toy?" - When moving towards a primed monkey bomb. Got it. Thanks! 21:36, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Repeating Quotes I read the quote page and Nikolais quotes are repeated many times. Can someone fix this Steven le 10:01, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I was going to fix it last night, but something came up. I'll do it in a few minutes. 14:52, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Luck! And bug related things for future discussion. HOO-AH! Undoing finally works to correct these bugs! Just in time, that was the worst I've ever seen! 02:47, 15 August 2009 (UTC) More quotes Found these yesterday and today, can someone add them as i can't edit this page yet. I'll be adding more to my list later when i play it again. Tank: Where's this thing keep 160 rounds?? -getting the raygun get the marshmellows, i'll light the fire! -getting the flamethrower from box Smells like Zom-B-Q! -Flaming group of zombies "crazed laughter" -reciving heavy weapon from box nothing says i love you quite like a shotgun -buying double barrel This german shit is slower than a freakbag tied to a tree! -using the packs-a-punch You won't be laughing when i get through with you! -getting teddy in box go eat someone else! -after being hit and killing zombie "I wonder if this shoots 115?" -getting the Raygun Nikolai: This is a happy massacre! -After killing multiple zombies Even i can hit something with this! -Getting the FG42 you're almost as brave as me dempsy -after tank runs through a group of zombies I will share these points... With state! -getting a Double points Points? i'm trying to stay alive here! -getting a Double points Don't make me fight with broken vodka bottle! -running low/out of ammo I feel empty, SHIT I am empty!- Out of ammo Oh it's another fucking dog show! - Start of hell hound round This thing is fucking heavy! - gets Wunderwaffe DG-2 Takeo: Don't drop limb, drop power up... -after killing & gibbing a zombie The dogs hunger for the flesh of us -at the start of a dog round Monkey: Lets play again! -Before exploding Ow Oooh Ow! -When thrown in furnace Shared lines: (yes, they have them) Nikolai: This looks powerful Tank: why don't you throw it at richtoffen? -Getting monkey bomb Shouldn't we add sam/demon voice to the list? Mdd3d 09:04, 16 August 2009 (UTC)Mdd3d _____________________________________ Yet more found today Dempsy: Yeah partner, i'm thirsty. -After drinking Double tap rootbeer Oorah devil man! -Getting carpenter power up When i find your master i'm kicking his ass! -Hell hounds spawn Aww... Isn't that so fucking cute? -Getting the monkey bomb You meat heads too stupid to quit? -after Killing random zombie Raining led on you pussbag -Killing a random zombie Ah shit, Here come the dogs! -Hellhounds round Nikolia: Without ammo soviet war machine will grind to hault! -no ammo left Did someone make joke? -after someone else gets teddy bear Richtoffen: Let richtoffen's Carnival of horrors begin! -After getting monkey bomb Oh my, It kills people! Brillent! -After first using monkey bomb This is how dempsy's mother must have felt when he was born! -when surronded by zombies Monkey bomb Hello freind -Being primed. Demonic annoncer Uh oh -Hell hounds & power up spawn from teleporting Uh oh, NO TREATS FOR YOU! -Hell hounds spawn without power up Lets play a game... How about Hide & Seek?!? -activating Fly trap Oh you found one -finding one hide and seek item You found another -Finding a second You found them all...GAME OVER! -Finding them all. Mdd3d 10:29, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ___________________________________________ Thanks, i'll keep adding those i find... Expect more later today. I think that Nikolai says "I will share these points with Stalin" not 'Satan'. Cpt. Carebear Yet another Nikoli quote One of Nikoli's quotes is wrong. Its the one where he says "The same weapon I used to kill my second wife. It was an accident!... She talked too much." My friend received a PPSH from the box and he said the same thing, so it's not just the PTRS. (Plus the PPSH is Russian, so it would make a bit more sense) 23:36, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I'd be fine with having more weapons added to that quote, and the PTRS-41 is Russian too. CAW4 00:41, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Incorrect Quote? On the Richtofen quotes it is stated that he says "No more sing a long for the Kadabas" I have played as Richtofen many times, and he says Cadavers not Kadabas. :That makes a lot more sense, i'll go ahead and change it. WouldYouKindly 22:32, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I don't think that the Nikolai quote after receiving the double points power-up is correct. I, and others, think he is saying "I will share these points with STATE" not "SATAN". It would make more sense, being that he is assumably a Communist and therefore would have to share his earnings with the government (state). 17:02, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Done, thanks. WouldYouKindly 17:47, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Zombie quote Sometimes when you throw a monkey bomb the zombies attracted to it will chant "Monkey Monkey Monkey" You have to be pretty close and have no zombies screaming to hear it clearly. 02:37, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Additionally sometimes they will ask "play time?" when you throw a monkey. new quotes richtofen: For some reason,they hate you american,the list is getting looooong. -after dempsey killed bunch of zombies richtofen: Dempsey,i hate you,i hate your ugly voice -random Nikolai Quote "Can someone open the door to the cool gadgets?" — When near a closed door with insufficient points I thought he said this only when you walked up to the Pack-a-Punch door, and i thought it was "Hello, can you open the door so i can get to the cool gadgets." but i might be wrong or they may be separate quotes Critchell [[User talk:Critchell|'Talk']] 17:20, 24 August 2009 (UTC) You're right, it's only for the PaPM. I'm pretty sure it's also something along the lines of "Hello? Can someone open this door to the really cool gadgets?". I will go change that, now. 17:51, 24 August 2009 (UTC) When Nikolai gets Max Ammo,I'm sure he says "I'll drink to that. Well I'll drink anything" not "Hell I'll drink anything" or am i not hearing right :Please sign your posts (~~~~ to insert your signature), and he does in fact say "Hell, I'll drink to anything" CAW4 19:38, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Okay , I usually run away from my team mates so their character voices are distorted Pavitio 11:55, August 27, 2010 (UTC)Pavtio :Sorry I meant to write so I wouldn't usually hear properly at the bottom(lets try signing again) Pavitio 11:57, August 27, 2010 (UTC)Pavitio : :"Its like weapon of sorcery!" - while getting kills with wunderwaffe You are missing my Favourite Dempsey Quote. "Looks like Santa got my Letter" -When Dempsey picks up the Ray Gun :Oh, okay. Darkman 4 23:13, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Takeo's Quotes I've noticed that Takeo makes some Japanese quotes at certain times. Can anybody figure out what they are/mean?--Poketape 23:29, 24 August 2009 (UTC) New Quote Richtofen- Ich Bin FUCKING ANGRY when getting molotovs Are you sure it wasn't Ich Bin I'M FUCKING ANGRY!, to make fun of Kennedy's quote Ich bin ein Berliner? 20:12, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Yep could someone add it Secronz 18:43, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Ich bin is German for I am.--Son of maul 00:39, September 22, 2009 (UTC) I thought it was "Ich bin angry , ICH BIN FUCKING ANGRY" Pavitio 11:12, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Haven't seen this for Dempsey, yet. LethalBlues 22:45, 27 August 2009 (UTC)LethalBlues I've heard it multiple times, practically every time I get Quick Revive, though admittedly that isn't often. --Nachtofen 23:39, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I just heard Dempsey say: A quote by Doc Richtofen's Quotes Doctor Richtofen: TheSweeney 23:42, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I've heard him say that before. Alo, heard this: Then soon after: Dempys & Rictofen Cpl. Wilding 23:49, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to suggest someone add this; I was in a 4 player co-op playing as Richtofen a while back while staring at the Pack-A-Punch, and I randomly heard Richtofen sing in a light voice, "Double-Tap Double-Tap Double-Tap Root Beer!". I didn't get a recording or anything, and I've only heard it once, but it's definitely one of his more memorable quotes. I'm not sure what the trigger is. It may be from encountering a Perk machine or perhaps one of my friends that wasn't near us purchased Double Tap. Richtofen quote there is a quote that I remember oh so well when I played as the Doctor. Rarely when he goes to the Pack-A-Punch machine, he will sing the Double Tap song. "Douple tap, Douple tap, Douple tap, Douple tap, Douple tap, Douple tap, Root Beer!!" I did it before by upgrading an MG42. But I never heard it ever again. Another one with the power-ups is this. "Oh you are too generous my Lord!" -edited by Richtof3n y'all are missing my favorite Richtofen quote i don't know exactly when he says it but its usually like this Dempsey:lookout there swarming Richtofen:Dempsey do you always have to be the center of attention did daddy not love you. --Son of maul 00:35, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :If you do find the quote, please add it to the page. We really need more Takeo and Richtofen quotes. Cleanup Holy crap guys, we really need to get this article cleaned up. Somehow the Quote template got plasterd before every Richtofen quote and Monkey quote. Cpl. Wilding 20:03, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Done, I don't know how or why it happened, but it took me over an hour to fix. WouldYouKindly 20:49, September 24, 2009 (UTC) richtofen quote the doctor is fully booked come back another day 2 new quotes for Tank * * Hey Guys, you miss my favourite quote of Dempsey: "Anyone tells you you laugh like girl?!" -when the mystery box disappears I'm not sure what caused it (although i'm PRETTY sure'' was acquire wonder weapons cos i just got a Ray Gun) Anyway what he says is "I am one lucky S.O.B" sorry for italics cos it wont disablePavitio 18:02, August 29, 2010 (UTC)Pavitio'' Der Riese Factory Anouncer Quote New I am new to this so this is my first quote. i noticed that when u turn on the electro shock barrier under the bridge, after it stops working. When it is ready again, the voice at the start (Power Levels Critical... shutting down, that voice) will say "Bridge Defence Acitve". I am goin to try this at the other electro shock defence locations to see if there are more quotes. Thx Electro-Gun Blazer 00:34, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Rictofen quote I'm just wondering, does Rictofen say "Fluffy, is that you?" or "Blondi, is that you?" I always thought it was Fluffy but this page had the quote saying Blondi. Could somebody clear this up?--Poketape 01:57, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I think he says Blondi. It's sounds a bit more like Blondi. Blondi was the dog of hitler. richtofen's quotes "Schnell! Mein weapon! SCHNELL!!" This is said when Dr. Richtofen obtains the PPSh-41 from the Mystery Box ( 21:59, October 18, 2009 (UTC)) By the way, I am new to this, so please excuse me if I have made any mistakes. My favorite ever quote (Im not the guy above btw)... "double tap, double tap, double tap, double tap, double tap, double tap, double tap, double tap, root beer, root beer, who doesnt like der root beer..."''Apon using the Pack-A-Punch machine, and occasionally the double tap. Takeo Quote "This flavor brings smile to my face" - After drinking the Quick Revive perk Excuse me if I make any mistakes. 01:38, October 24, 2009 (UTC)Annonymous Person Bullet Points It would appear this page has been attacked by bullet points. Can somebody fix this?--Poketape 23:28, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Copy the page Seems than some A$$H0l3 deleted the page. Copy everything the info someone please. It´s very nice made and it's a lot of job and time in that page Done, thanks for the info. I think someone somehow accidentally deleted the whole thing when they were trying to delete the extra bullets that get added by the Rich Text editor. I just copypasted the version from october 21st since everything after that was extremely buggy. (and sign your posts please. Thanks!) WouldYouKindly 23:47, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, guys. You don't need to swear at me. I mean, this was fixed not too long after I accidentally deleted it. I was only trying to delete the extra bullet points. I'm not sure what happened.--Poketape 01:47, October 30, 2009 (UTC) PaP Nikoli quote Nikoli says, "this soviet is complete", when he gets a good gun pack a puched.(type 100, PPSh,etc.) TANK DEMPSEY I prefer bullets more than this lightning shit...but it'll do- after aquiring the wunderwaffe DG-2 this is the only quote i have heard that's not on here.. Editing Can anybody else view this page when trying to edit it? I keep trying to edit it, but the editing screen is blank.--Poketape 20:55, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Again More Quotes Since I can't edit the Der Riese quotes page, here are some quotes for Tank, Nikolai and the doc , which are not present in the page Tank Dempsey The BAR! My favorite! * When getting the BAR from Mystery Box American made, just like me! * When getting BAR from Mystery Box Gun's getting hungry, time to feed. *After running low on/out of ammunition No power. Weak. * At the beginning of the game Nikolai Belinski Do I really want to help anyone else? * After getting Quick Revive I don't know what this thing is, but it needs power. * At the beginning of the match Revolution! * When killing hordes of zombies Doctor Richtofen I owe you, Nothing! * When revived All the following quotes were tested on the Ps3 and heard multiple times. If needed, I can record these--Ocredan 22:58, January 1, 2010 Hey, I think that Nikolai's quote is actually "Viva la Revolution!" < Also was Fidel Castro's (who was a Commie) slogan. Just thought I could point that out. November 3 2010 More quotes to add a few more quotes: Nikoli: (nikoli talks alot...) "Blood, gore, sinew, organs, pulminary systems!" (when getting a knife streak with bowie, also sometimes said by rictofen) "Right here with you tank" (when Dempsey is surrounded) "no ammo? i'm going for a drink." (also said in shi no numa) also the correct quote is "air hangs heavy with stench of dog shit" not "The air reeks with the stench of dog shit." "Oh great it's another fucking dog show" (at start of hellhounds) "Do i really want to help anyone else?" (after buying quick-revive) "you do not beat me!" (said at random) "oh, i got to take this back for the boss to see" (upon seeing the unopened pack-a-punch) "we do no have such frivolous toys in stalin's russia" (after recieving monkey from the box) "where do you come up with these expressions?" (normally said to tank as interactive) "Oorah for the marine's Dempsy" (said as random interactive) *crazy laughter* (after getting a good gun) "I just killed a hundred zombies in a row! Where was everyone else?" (possibly only in shi no numa) "Good strong russian steel" (after buying bowie knife) Rictofen: "Go away!" (when knifing the zombie that hit him, the w is pronounced as a v with german accent) "ooo the doctor likes his medicine" (after drinking juggernaug) "i'm not scared but i could use some help" (after being surrounded, Tank often responds with "you suck rictofen!') "whats the point?" (after buying quick-revive) "I had no Idea the little monkey would kill him" (said after a monkey blows up a zombie) "Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein" (after getting a bad gun at the box, usually molotovs) Takeo: There is several lines of japanese (i'm guessing) that takeo will yell out after getting a knife streak. if anyone could find them and translate that'd be awesome. "M secret ingredient is zombies!" (after getting a bowie kill) Tank: "Takeo's surround we gotta help him out" (self explanatory) "How the hell does it do that anyway!?" (often said in conjuction with "bzzzzt" and "that just never gets old" when killing with the wunderwaffe) "Holy shit"(said at random) "exploding monkeys!? GENIUS!" (after receiving monkeys from box) ~random unknown An incorrect quote "*sigh* These Wonder-Waffles sic, Ray Guns, teleporters, Die Glockes, uhh, whatever, let's just go kill some freak bags." To my memory he says "element 115" instead of "ray guns". Additionally, instead of "whatever" he says "stuff it" . Nikolai after making a crawler- OOh I made a little pet! aww look his balls are on the floor! LOL!!!!!! Dempsey Quote "Hey Takeo got the monkey bones. (When he witnesses Takeo get the monkey bombs.) Another missing Nikolai Quote i think you guys forgot: thnx. sry for the errors im new here You should add it if it isn't already there. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 15:01, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Well... i don't know why but i can't edit it. I cleaned it up a bit. I cleaned this page up. Rampage...ENEMY AC-130 ABOVE... 01:29, June 8, 2010 (UTC) nikolai and takeo quote When Takeo gets the monkey bomb (nikolai has to witness it), I was playing as nikolai and heard him say to takeo "Those should be mine, you japanese pig!" Also, when Ricthofen says "I am not scared, but i could use some help", it made takeo say "you will not claim him, demons!" Samantha Maxis quote I decided to play Der Riese today by myself and I managed to get past round 25. When I got swarmed a couple times by the hellhounds and zombies, I could hear this: "HAVING FUN?!" -Samantha Maxis, when the player gets swarmed past round 25. (Solo only) Just thought that quote should be added. Thanks, everyone! WRONG QUOTE I Play Nazi Zombies alot its my favorite game,and some quotes are wrong.for instance Nikolai says Even drunk i am to strong for you . Not ''even drunk im to powerful for you'.nikolai says ''maybe with speed i have time for drink between kills yeah . not now that i have speed maybe i can drink vodka between kills yeah 19:17, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Xbox gamer tag ZOMBIE BAIT 368'' sorry not sure were else to put this but tank dempsey dosn't ony say slice and dice when he has the bowie knife when I was playing he said it before I was evn close too getting the bowie knife. Takeo Quote Okay, I've only actually played COD Zombies on iTouch , and I noticed that an extremely common quote I hear from Takeo is not on this page. Here it is. Has anyone heard it on PS3/X-Box/PC? Wrong character The 4th playable charecter is not Robert Mcnamarra(spell check) it is John Kissinger(sec. of state) please correct this "danka" (nobody) xbl gt AtoMic MuffiN12 Another Nikolai Quote Here is another Nikolai quote i hear quite a bit He says it in an accent. so it sounds more like: Ah, the weapon i used to keil my first wife, she was beitch. Richtofen's German quotes It should be noted for those who don't speak it that: "Ich bin...fucking angry!" means "I am...fucking angry!" and, "Scheiße, meine veapon, Scheiße''", means "Shit, my weapon, shit!" Hanson2240 20:39, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Nikolai Quote Here's a quote i here nikolai say after getting a flamethrower "Flames are huge and unpredictable, like russian women. Fire, women and vodka." (Sgtsnugglez 23:03, July 14, 2011 (UTC)) Missing Nikolai quote Nikolai acctualy says this... "''Uh..its another fucking dog show" ''-- Said at start of hellhound round SuperHeroMAH 23:16, January 14, 2012 (UTC)'' Richtofen quote "Dempsey, doesn't it upset you that the monkey has a higher IQ than you?" -When dempsey gets monkey bombs and Richtofen is nearby. Dempsey Quote 23:05, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Titan00Clash - PSNU The quote you are mentioning is a quote from Shangri-La and not Der Riese' but it is heard from Dempsey by having No Ammo. The exact quote is''"Hey player, you have about 20 seconds till I show up in your living room and have words with you, or until I say another out of ammo line, GET THE HINT?!!!!."'' This quote is an obvious fourth wall breach(Which Dempsey is known for doing quite often.) and is a reference how if the player is holding a weapon with no ammo in it for an extended period of time, their character will continuously say lines stating that they are out of ammo. It might also seem that 20 seconds is how long in between out of ammo lines are said, but this may just be a pure coincidence(Though Treyarch has made quotes for the characters referencing numorous things that have something to do with zombies or anything outside of zombies.). There seems to be a glitche/bug to the Black Ops version of this map. It is where quotes for certain circumstances are used for completely different circumstances(Ex: Nikolai said"I think we need to do something about the power." ''He once said this after I used him to kill multiple zombies although this quote is for when the game starts.) This has only occurred in Der Riese(Black Ops Version), I have no knowledge of this happening in any other map within the games in which zombies is featured. Also, there is one quote of Nikolai's(I cant quite remember how he said it), but he mentioned that he didn't like how the buildings and the other structures were layed out and he thinks that germans are stupid for laying it out this way. He said this after I turned the power on and explored the part of the map I had opened to get the radios. He also said ''"'What were you doing here you creepy fucks" under these same circumstances. On one side of things to this, I never once heard him say the quote above when the game starts, Not in either World at War or Black Ops has he said it then. To the people pointing out the missing quotes, these quotes are said in Der Riese, but very rarely, however these quotes are more commonly said in the Black Ops version of Nacht Der Untoten and Verruckt as the characters were not the characters who were orginally there(Exception to Dempsey in Verruckt though there are no signs that suggest he was there as none of the marines in Verruckt look or sound like Dempsey, but this could be due to an unknown voice actor change to Dempsey before the release of World at War's map pack 2.), so they reuse their quotes from Der Riese. 04:45, December 24, 2012 (UTC)Hunter Nelson, I have these situations happening on my Xbox 360